milkywayfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
'Earth '''is the third planet from Sol, the homeworld of the human race and the capitol of the UFHW. It is orbited by a large moon called Luna and two smaller captured moons. It is the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Sol System. It is sometimes referred to as the world, the Blue Planet, or by its Latin name, ''Terra. Earth formed approximately 4,5 billion years ago by dust from the protosolar nebula, and life formed on its surface within one billion years. The planet is home to billions of species, mainly humans. Earth's biosphere has significantly altered the planet's thick atmosphere and other abiotic conditions on the planet, enabling the proliferation of aerobic organisms as well as the formation of the ozone layer which, together with the planet's strong magnetic field, blocks harmful solar radiation, permitting life on land. The physical properties of Earth, as well as its geological history and orbit, have allowed life to persist during this period. The planet is expected to continue supporting life for another 500 million to 2.3 billion years. Earth's crust, also known as the ''lithosphere ''is divided into several rigid segments, or tectonic plates, that move across the surface over periods of many million years. About 71% of the surface is covered by H²O water oceans, with the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water that contribute to the planet's hydrosphere. Earth's geographical poles are mostly covered with solid ice (Antarctic ice sheet) or sea ice (Arctic ice cap). The Earth's interior remains active, with a thick layer of relatively solid mantle, a liquid outer core that generates a magnetic field, and a solid iron inner core, which has a relatively high temperature of 8,000 K, hotter than Sol's surface. Earth interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and its three moons. At present, Earth orbits the Sun once every 366.26 times it rotates about its own axis, which is equal to 365.26 solar days, or one sidereal year. The Earth's axis of rotation is tilted 23.44° away from the perpendicular of its orbital plane, producing seasonal variations on the planet's surface with a period of one Earth year (365.24 solar days). Earth's three moons, E1, E2, and Luna, which began orbiting it about 4.53 billion years ago, provides ocean tides, stabilizes the axial tilt, and gradually slows the planet's rotation. Between approximately 3.8 billion and 4.1 billion years ago, numerous asteroid impacts during the Late Heavy Bombardment caused significant changes to the greater surface environment. Both the mineral resources of the planet and the products of the biosphere contribute resources that are used to support a global human population. These inhabitants are grouped into about 360 independent states, which are actually grouped together and share the same currency and other things. Human cultures have developed many views of the planet, including personification as a deity, a belief in a flat Earth or in the Earth at the center of the Universe, and a modern perspective of the planet as an intergrated environment that requires stewardship. In 2073, rings have formed around the planet, mainly by its strong gravity. This made the Earth a bit like a smaller version of Saturn. Category:Sol System Category:Planets Category:Locations